How I Know You
by deztiny78
Summary: What if Wolf had a bit of help in making his decision to work for the Evil Queen? This is it, one part only! This was written shortly after T10K originally aired. Enjoy, and please review!


****

The Disclaimer Game: I do not own Wolf *sniff, sniff* or any of the events in T10K. They belong to Hallmark and NBC. I sort of own the Sorceress. That's a case of semantics *1,000 word!* right there.

****

Rating: It's a stone cold **G, **but don't let that fool ya! It's still a decent story, even if I say so myself.

****

Author's General Mindset Warning: While writing this story, I was heavily under the influence of the song, "She's Like the Wind" from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. I don't know why that's pertinent info but I just felt like sharing it anyway. Thank you, and goodnight!

How I Know You

Wolf sadly trudged along in the forest. He was heading back to Prince Wendell's castle. Or should he start calling it the Queen's castle? He would have to after all was said and done. He had no idea what the Queen wanted him to do. And he didn't care.

He had left Kissingtown only a few hours ago. He tried to fight back his tears. Only a few hours ago, his sweet Virginia had told him she never wanted to see him again. And now his wolfie heart was broken. And he was about to meet the Queen . . . and do whatever she asked of him.

"But is that really what you want to do?", a sweet, feminine voice called from behind him. Wolf spun around, but no one was there. He narrowed his eyes. He could smell someone was there.

"Who's there?", he growled. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Small sparks seemed to ignite in the air. The wind swirled the sparks and a woman's form materialized. And then, the wind died down. Wolf's eyes went wide. Surly this was a sorceress.

The woman who stood before him was a vision of beauty. She was a young woman with striking emerald eyes. She had long golden hair. She wore a long golden gown that shimmered in the sunlight.

"So tell me Wolf, is that really what you want to do?", the woman asked him again. Wolf was confused.

"What?"

"You were thinking about how you had to go back to the Evil Queen. Is that really what you want to do?" Wolf scratched his brow. He was uneasy with sorceresses who could read minds. The woman smiled. Huff Puff! She had heard him again.

"I have to obey the Queen.", he told her. The woman shook her head.

"Now that's a cop out Wolf, and we both know it. If you really had to obey the Queen, you would have killed Virginia back in the Little Lamb Village." Wolf hung his head as he remembered how he had acted then. The sorceress lifted his head to look at her. "What do you really want to do?", she asked softly. Wolf bit his lip.

"I . . . I want to go find Virginia and make her not hate me anymore." The sorceress nodded.

"But instead you are going to betray her." Before Wolf could protest, she added, "And how do you know she hates you?" Wolf slumped down onto the ground.

"Because she said she didn't want to see me again!", he wailed.

"That was her anger talking. Anger makes people do stupid things." Wolf's face fell. She was referring to what he was about to do. Dumb sorceress! How did she know him? How did she know all these things about Virginia?

"How I know you isn't important, Wolf. The only thing that matters is that you do the right thing. I'll ask you one last time. What is it that you really want to do?" Wolf stood up.

"I want to find Virginia, and help her get home." And then he added, "Even if it means I loose her." The sorceress smiled.

"What is your plan?" Wolf started to get excited.

"If I head back to Kissingtown now, I can pick up her scent!" He turned to go but she grabbed his arm.

"It's better if you go to the Queen now." Wolf was confused.

"What? I thought you wanted me to help Virginia."

"Oh, you will. But you have to let the Queen think you're working for her. What help are you to Virginia, Tony, and Wendell if you're dead?" Wolf swallowed hard. He knew she was right.

"So I will go to the queenie, and let her believe I'm on her side. And then, I'll find Virginia and Tony and tell them . . . ."

"Oh no, you can't tell Virginia anything.", she interrupted. Wolf frowned.

"You want me to trick Virginia?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way. Once you leave the Queen, she will be watching you. In the end, Virginia will understand." Wolf nodded. He trusted the sorceress. He wasn't sure why, but he did. She smiled again. "Now you must go."

"Thank you." Wolf told her. "Will I see you again?" She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Now go." 

Without another word, Wolf started to run in the direction of Prince Wendell's castle. The sorceress watched him leave. After a few minutes, the air began to spark and the wind swirled. The woman's form changed.

Snow White leaned back into a nearby tree and placed her hand on her forehead. Using this much magic had exhausted her. But she knew it was all necessary for Wolf to believe. And now she knew it would all turn out right. She took one last, long look around the forest, and then disappeared.

The End


End file.
